Adventure Time: Max, the other human in Ooh
by Temporal Master
Summary: I made a sequel to boy from another world! Don't say I'm repeating my ideas because I've got an awesome idea for another Fanfic but I need to repeat this idea a couple of times. Pls review! i don't own adventure time or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Max. I've been having a great time ever since I tripped and fell in a hole. I'm really into paranormal things (until I met a real vampire). I've only seen two humans in this strange and wonderful world. So, tell me, am I good at sarcasm BECAUSE I HATE THIS PLACE!

It all started when I was running to school. I'm considered the fastest runner in my grade. I'm eleven years old, but I'm smart, strong, and tall. Anyway, like I said before, I tripped and fell in to a horrible world (actually it isn't that bad, but I still hate it).

I landed near a tree house. I saw some people in it, but I wasn't in the mood to say hello. I started running and jumping and yelling (I know I said I didn't want to get noticed, but I started panicking) and I tripped. I could tell they heard me, and then I noticed my shoe was untied. Someone came out of the tree house with a weird hat, and asked me "You want to come in?"

"Sure" I answered

So I went in. I was shocked to see my friend from two grades up, Sam. There was a dog, too. And a pale girl.

Sam told me "Don't freak out when-

The dog said "What's up?"

"Did that dog just speak?"

"Jake, why did you have to freak him out like that?"Sam asked

Just then, the pale girl made a creepy grin at me. I don't know how to describe it. But, I was not scared.

The girl spoke "You passed the test"

I noticed that the dog freaked out when she made the face.

I was completely confused. Sam was here, with a weird boy, a dog, and a freaky girl.

Just then I heard something. It sounded like "Marceline, I've come for you my dear!" Marceline? Who's Marceline?

The girl said "Sorry guys, but I have to go." Then, she turned into a bat.

I had thought she was a vampire. I mean, pale skin, bite marks, and fangs.

She hissed at me, most likely to try and scare me, in her bat form, which looked a bit strange.

Again, I wasn't scared. I said "You're a vampire, right? The bat thing is completely original"

I could tell she was annoyed, so I made an obnoxious smile.

She hissed again. Then she said "Bye Finn"

The dog spoke. "You know you're doomed, right?"

What a coward.

"So, what's your name?" the boy asked

I answered "Max"

"Hi Max. I'm Finn, this is Jake, and this is-

"Max and I already know each other" Sam said.

"Hey Jake, Sam want to go on an adventure?" Finn asked.

They both answered at once "Sure! Jinx!"

They had jinxed each other. Ha!

"Hey Max, you want to come?" Finn asked

"Sure!"


	2. Chapter 2

Just then, a guy with a long beard started walking up the staircase.

"Who's that?" I asked

Finn answered "He's the Ice King"

The Ice king then said "Where did Marceline go? We had a date planned tonight."

Finn then said "No you didn't."

Ice king said "Yes, we did. I planned it myself."

Finn said "Maybe if you weren't so annoying, someone would actually like you!"

"I never thought of that" said Ice King. Then, he started flying away, using the big beard I mentioned earlier.

"So are we going on an adventure or what?" I asked

Finn said to Jake "What time is it?"

I answered for him "Three thirty-seven."

"No. It's adventure time!" Finn said

Right then I saw a shape coming towards us in the window. Oh great, it's Marceline.

"Hey Finn. Hi Jake. What's up Sam?" she asked

I doubt she forgot to say hi to me by accident.

Then she said "Listen, my house is getting kinda boring, so I'm taking your house back alright."

"NO!" Finn answered.

"I wasn't giving you a choice" she said

"Who cares? It's their house." Is what I wanted to say. But then she pointed out a finger and a picture frame lifted up.

"M. For Marceline." She said.

I was confused. There was no M under the picture frame. Or anywhere else.

"There's no M." I said

"What!"

"We wrote over that M awhile ago" Finn said

"Listen. Get out. Now!" She said

"No"

"Now!"

"No"

"Now!"

"No"

I was prepared to get some popcorn.

Suddenly, Marceline's hands turned into claws.

"NOW!"

Jake was freaking out. He said "Come on dude lets go"

"Jake!" Sam yelled.

"Fine! We'll go!"

So, we left.

"Thanks for keeping everything nice and warm for me. Hahaha" Marceline said

Finn looked at his house. "Alright. It's four against one so-

I told Finn That Jake and Sam had disappeared.

"Aw man!" He yelled

"Is Marceline evil or not?" I asked

"Hard to tell. We've been friends since she made me her henchman, but she's always been a trickster." Finn said

Sam came out of hiding and said "We could live in my house"

I was about to ask, since we weren't on Earth, but I couldn't because Finn and Jake's stuff fell on me.

"Let's go find us a home!" Jake said


	3. Chapter 3

So Finn, Jake, Sam, and I went to find a new home. We got ourselves lost by taking a "short-cut" Jake told us about. We all got annoyed with Jake. But then Sam tried to figure out where we were and he led us to an abandoned house, which fell apart as soon as we went in. We were lost again, so everyone started yelling at each other. Eventually we were so annoyed with each other that we split up our group, and I found myself lost in a forest.

"Why me?" I said to myself.

I started walking away when I saw a house. A small house. I peaked inside and I saw a girl's body lying on the ground. Kind of pale skin, fangs, bite marks. I thought it could be Marceline, but the body looked almost dead. I went inside the house. The body was Marceline, and she was still alive (or rather undead) but barely. She had been that way for a while, that's all I could figure out. Also, the house was wrecked. Her axe-bass was in three pieces, and her TV was completely demolished.

Suddenly, Marceline's hand started moving. I immediately ran outside. I heard her say help and some other things. I started to approach the door, but I then thought about what I was doing. I then heard her say "_Finn_" rather weakly. "_Help. Someone. Please help me." _I still wasn't convinced. I started walking away. Silence. I was convinced. I could make her tell me what on earth is going on. I went in her house to help her. I was holding her on my back.

"Help! Someone help!" I yelled

Just then I heard a scream. It sounded like… Finn.


	4. Chapter 4

_Finn's P.O.V._

When Jake, Sam, Max, and I left each other, I thought we'd all just meet up again. I never thought something like this would happen. I bet I was the first of us to find a new home, but that soon proved to be bad, not good. I found a cave and it looked like a pretty good place to live. I started looking around and I saw some bats. I thought "Oh no, Marceline is already here." I was sort-of correct. She wasn't a bat. The bats all flew out of the cave, and I was relieved. But then I heard something. I looked behind me and saw Marceline.

"What do want Marceline?"

She answered "Your blood, what else would I want? Now Finn, I don't want to have to kill you through fighting, so just come over here so I can drink your blood."

"Nice try. You're not strong enough to beat me in a fight. Nice bluff."

"You'd be a fool to challenge me." She said "You know I'm perfectly capable of killing you."

"Well I'm not just going to stand here and let you drink my blood without a fight!" And I immediately drew my sword.

She said "Blood always tastes better after a fight. Oh well. I didn't want to have to kill you." Then she transformed to her full bat monster form.

"Get ready to be killed painfully Finn." Then she picked me up and put a fang to my head. I started punching and kicking.

"Marceline, remember all the good times we had? When I was your henchman, when we fought your dad, when you went to the movie with me, when we watched Heat Signature? Remember how I saved you life?

She dropped me. "That's repayment for saving my life" Then she picked me up and put a fang to my head again.

I could feel my blood starting to leave my body. I started screaming in pain.

Then, since I had lost too much blood, I fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

_Max's P.O.V._

I rushed to find Finn, but since I had no powers and I was still carrying Marceline on my back, I couldn't go very fast, and I wasn't strong enough to carry her all the way. I fell over from exhaustion.

I yelled "Finn, I'm sorry I couldn't help you!"

Suddenly Marceline's eyes shot open and she stood up.

"Finally, you're awake. Congrats on being alive, Marcy!"

She approached me and pointed at one of her fangs. "Never call me Marcy, or my fang goes into your head. And also, I'm not alive. I'm undead."

"Understood"

"Who are you anyway? Well, whatever. You said something about Finn being in trouble. What do you mean?"

"You don't recognize me? From Finn's house earlier today?"

"I wasn't at Finn's house today"

"Whatever. I heard Finn scream a few minutes ago. I need to go help him."

"Hold on to my hand." I did what she said. She started floating. "Hold on tight!" Then we started going. I told her where the scream came from.

When we got there I was shocked. Finn was on the ground like a shriveled-up zombie. A giant bat monster was standing there laughing.

I had already figured out it was the murderer. Marceline just stood where she was, unable to move from shock.

I didn't think. I screamed "AAUUGHH" and attacked. I hit the beast as hard as I could. The bat monster turned around and picked me up.

"Time for dessert. Hahahaha" Then its fang approached me.

"Nooooooo" yelled Finn and with his remaining power jumped in front of me. I watched as his body got shriveled up. There was nothing left of him except his former body and his memory. I got so angry I attacked with all my power.

"Now, my dessert." Its fang approached me. Marceline jumped in front of the fang. Marceline told me it was the negative side of her, and it couldn't kill her. She then absorbed the negative side of her.

Jake and Sam arrived, but they saw Finn's dead body. They both started crying. Suddenly, Finn's body rose up in the air and was filled with new life.

"Finn!" We all screamed in joy. He started smiling. Just then, they heard a voice. "Finn the human, you were revived because of your selflessness. But there is a great war to come in five hundred days. You must prepare to protect the people of Ooo. Sam and Max, you two shall soon be greeted by two friends. Your presence in Ooo is a mystery beyond even my knowledge. You are the cause of the war to come, but you two will also help bring peace. You cannot return to your world. You must help protect Ooo. Tell this to everyone wish to tell. Max the human, you need not ask me who I am, for I will tell you. I am the goddess of Ooo, the one known as"-

"Who? Who are you known as?" I asked

Finn said "Max, forget about it. Let's just get ready for the war she"-

"You weenies really believe that? I'm not gullible like you guys." said Marceline

"Who cares if you get ready for the war? You're too weak to make a difference anyway." I said

"Why you! I'll kill anyone dumb enough to cross my path!"

"You need to be strong to do that, Marcy."

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT! IF YOU THINK I'M WEAK THEN I'LL TRAIN WITH YOU! YOU'LL SEE HOW POWERFUL I AM!"

I whispered in Finn's ear "That's called reverse psychology. You make someone do something by saying things that can annoy them in a way that makes them do the opposite of what they want to do."

Epilogue

we all started getting ready. Finn was improving his skills with his sword. Jake was enhancing his powers. Sam got a sword, and so did I. Marceline was getting reddy, eating red from apples and strawberries. But two days before the war, two twins appear in Ooo…


End file.
